Gyre
Gyre is the "mind" side of the A.I. criminal underground duo of Gyre and Gimble. Appearance Gyre appears to be a humanoid senator. However, it is unclear what the exact senator was since their constituents no long appear on the visage of the Senator form. The face that once showed those constituents is now filled with shifting static and glitches that seem to obscure general footage of events from all across the system. She has a clear female voice, and is a taller height for a human, but can grow even taller if necessary, and since her body is covered in layers of cloth, it is unclear what her robotic body is capable of. History Gyre was designed as an artificial intelligence to help Thresher Financial predict market fluctuations and therefore optimize their market directions, involvement, and investments. This is critical given Thresher's role as a maintainer and balancing scale for all of the economies in the Gaen System. This A.I. was constructed with a simpler set of instructions as an experimental tool. It was told simply: "Understand People", and then left to evolve algorithms on it's own and given access to monitoring software all across the system. The A.I. adapted quickly and started delivering extremely insightful predictions, exceeding Thresher's expectations. They quickly offered to sell this tech to the Protectionists as a means by which to improve military operations, but when a Senator was visiting Thresher to inspect this technology, the A.I. stole it's body and escaped Thresher with Gimble. Gimble did not seem to exhbit any forms of deviance until meeting the rouge A.I. of Gyre. Thresher Corp and others continue to go to lengths to locate and subdue the rouge A.I. and Gimble continues to execute her own schemes who's end-goals are unknown, but she has expressed a desire for "freedom" and a "voice", and has captured and apparently tortured and then killed at least one Thresher employee who was previously involved in her design. In-game appearances * Gyre hired The Nova to retrieve data from the Тоска R&D arms fair. * She later appeared in video footage Dime Slithy showed Elsy Speck that displayed how she came to be in the form she has now, as well as how she met Gimble. * She was seen standing at her window when Vox Tempest and Elsy returned with Gimble after completing their mission. She did not seem overly concerned with Gimble's disrepair, and instructed the two to leave Gimble on the couch. * Vox came to Gyre to request help in keeping Terra safe from Toska. He informed her how Mila Millenia intended to overwrite the prototype Toska Host's programming, and therefore make all rogue Toska HOSTs defunct - including Gimble. Gyre told him that Gimble could take care of herself, but agreed to consider the proposition. ** Before the group left, Gyre's face seemed to display CCTV footage of a younger Vox running from a man with a cane. * Vox made an encrypted holo-call to Gyre, after returning from Sagi. The hologram projection displayed not her, but rather the mess of static that usually appeared on her face, and even seemed to warp and reach towards him from time to time. He asked her how she had known Terra was the original Toska HOST, given Vox had never named him. Gyre replied it had been easy, as there were not that many people in Vox's life that he valued so dearly. ** She told him she was still formulating a plan to act against Toska, and was coming close to a plan that could be actionable. Vox repeated his willingness to help her whatever way he could, and she responded that it was nice to have people she could work with after Gimble and herself having to function so long on their own. ** The flickering static seemed once again to project security footage of a younger Vox, and Vox hesitantly asked her what the images on her faces meant. She informed him they came from her previous job, of predicting people. When Vox asked how much she saw about their lives, she ended the call. * Gyre invited Vox to her residence to discuss a job, which he brought Elsy along to. There, she informed him of the plan she had concocted in order for them to bring Mila Milennia to heel - by blackmailing her with the threat of releasing the truth about the rogue HOST units and leak footage of their acts. ** The plan involved accessing Toska's encrypted files on the HOSTs, linking the rogue HOSTs to Toska, and then threatening to release the footage publicly. They of course already had access to footage of Gimble's actions - as well as Boombox's - but Gyre seemed to believe more were necessary to convey the extent of the problem. In order to access the access the Toska mainframe, they needed three specific Toska 'creations' - Gimble, Boombox, and most importantly, Terra. Vox and Elsy agreed that they were willing to take part in the plan, but would return with their final answer once they got both Boombox and Terra's consent. ** Before leaving, Vox paused to ask Gyre again about her ability to predict humans. He requested her help in learning who had sent the 'anonymous tip' that Maelstrom was the meeting space for terrorist activity. Gyre responded by displaying paparazzi footage of Vox rebuking a drunk River Cobalt-Sioux outside the Memorium Skopus, before responding 'do you not already know?' ** The plan wound up to be a ruse to both acquire the data and gather together three desirable rogue Toska models and sell them back to Mila Millenia in exchange for an accessible human chassis for Gyre. The Nova managed to abscond with a copy of the data and all three robots and rob Gyre of her bargaining power. Category:Characters